Warriors: The Book of Commercials
by Spotty1006
Summary: A book about random commercials and previews the Warriors perform in.
1. The First Preview

**First we have the Book of Random Stories. Then we had the Book of New Random Stories. Thirdly, we still have the Book of Challenges. And now, we have the Book of Commercials.  
You heard right, it's a story about commercials. Basically, I'm going to take random commercials and make the Warriors perform them. I might also have a preview for a story here and there, which is what I'm starting out with- a preview for Sam Umino: The Ninja of Pokemon. It's almost done.

* * *

**Cinderpaw glanced at a random notebook. "Wow, I sure have a list of stuff to do for five days. Alright, it's another new story."

"Great," Jayfeather growled. "Am I getting tortured even more?"

"Depends on the definition," Cinderpaw muttered. "We're performing commercials, and our first task is a preview. I need Berrynose, Squirrelflight, Firestar, Jayfeather, Tigerheart, Tigerstar, Ivypaw, Longtail, Mousefur, Blossompaw, Stripepaw, and S-, improvisation needed here, Starlingpaw!"

"What's my part in this?" Jayfeather asked.

Cinderpaw ignored him. "Berrynose, you're Sam. Squirrelflight is Yoshin, the shiny Pikachu. Firestar is Ash. Jayfeather, you're the Yoshin dream figure dude. Tigerheart is Joseph, Tigerstar is Mewtwo, who only appears as a voice on a Walkie-Talkie, Ivypaw is Mew, Longtail is James, Mousefur is Jessie, Blossompaw is Pikachu, Stripepaw is herself, and Starlingpaw is Spottedpaw13. Any questions?"

"Why am I a GIRL?" Berrynose demanded.

"You're the closet I could get to yellow," Cinderpaw growled. "Let's start, already, it's getting boring in here."

* * *

"Action!" Cinderpaw yelled.

Berrynose sat in a chair. _I'm not a ninja. I never will be._

There was a scene change. Now Berrynose was sleeping.

"Well, you can just call me Yoshin," Jayfeather's voice mewed. Berrynose opened his eyes.

"Come, hear a tale, the worst of its kind," Bumblepaw narrated.

Another scene changed. Berrynose was staring at Squirrelflight.

"I'll name you Yoshin," Berrynose decided.

Another scene change showed Berrynose looking around.

"I thought this story was dead," Berrynose commented. He walked around a bit, then stopped.

"Though, I must admit, an interesting find," Bumblepaw narrated. "No one likes a poet."

Firestar padded onto the screen. "Due to the popularity of Pokemon*, Cartoon Network has forced us to make another season!"

There was a scene change. "Pika," Blossompaw mewed.

Another scene change showed Firestar glaring at Tigerpelt. "Without breaking the fourth wall?"

Yet another scene change showed a walkie-talkie. "We are definitely not evil," Tigerstar added off screen.

"Starring Ash Ketchum," Bumblepaw narrated.

There was a scene change. Firestar was on the screen. "A native! Konichiwa!"

"Some kid named Joseph," Bumblepaw went on.

"We all speak the same language, idiot," Tigerheart growled.

"Yoshin, the shiny Pikachu," Bumblepaw continued.

There was yet another scene change."You're not the boss of me!" Squirrelflight spat.

"And some kid named Sam Umino," Bumblepaw narrated.

Another scene change showed Berrynose staring at Firestar and Tigerpelt. "Well, now what?"

"It's a story of Pokemon, a story of ninjas! A story of ninjas with Pokemon, and a story about ninjas," Bumblepaw narrated.

Scene change. "Sorry yourself! Mew's here!" Ivypaw spat.

The scene changed. "Prepare for trouble!" Mousefur mewed.

"And make it double," Longtail added, staring at the background.

"Join Sam Umino in..." Bumblepaw narrated.

"I bring a gift," Stripepaw muttered.

"Shouldn't you pick someone more experienced?" Berrynose asked.

"I made a mistake with Joseph," Starlingpaw admitted.

senceegahc. "I...can't do it-" Berrynose mewed, getting cut off by the preview, because who wants spoilers?

"Considering your near future, a wise choice," Starlingpaw replied.

"**Sam Umino: The Ninja of Pokemon**," Bumblepaw narrated.

There was a scene change, showing Berrynose staring at Yoshin and Firestar. _I have to make a choice_, Berrynose thought.

"Now around on a computer screen near you," Bumblepaw finished.

* * *

"That was dull," Sandstorm muttered.

"I had to sound high pitched," Starlingpaw complained.

"Hey, I did too, and it's worse for me," Berrynose whined. "Besides, I was in almost every scene.

"Quiet!" Cinderpaw snapped. "You did it, okay? That's all I care about. Good thing I decided on a narrator. There's probably going to be a new commercial in the near future."

* * *

**I think I'm in a decline. I hate declines.  
Even if it involves lots of Pokemon.  
Anyway, I doubt this will pick up. But whatever. I'm going to have an edited commercial next chapter, so have fun with that.**


	2. McDonalds' RiverClan Fish

**I'm throwing this together at the last second because I feel like it. Random reminder that HeartGold and SoulSilver come out in two days in the US!  
Remember the old Filet Fish commercial on TV for McDonalds with the talking fish? Well, it's been on the radio a lot recently, so Rainstorm needs to complain.  
P.S. The Book of Challenges isn't dead, I just haven't gotten around to it recently. I'll update it in a few days hopefully, so don't worry.

* * *

**Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw stared at Rainstorm, who was warning them not to steal any fish. Then Ivypaw suddenly saw a fish and went forward to sniff it.

"Hey! That's _our_ fish!" Rainstorm protested.

"I just want to sniff it," Ivypaw muttered. In defiance, she picked it up.

Rainstorm's eyes flared. "Give me that RiverClan fish! Give me that fish! Give me that RiverClan fish! Give me that fish! What if it were you with your clan leader sick? If other Clans were stealing your prey, you wouldn't have time for tricks!"

"What is up with trick?" Dovepaw asked.

"I needed something that rhymed," Rainstorm admitted. "I forgot what I was going to say."

"Ba ba ba ba ba, I'm lovin' it," Lionblaze added, rolling his eyes.

"Don't mock me and my McDonald commercial stealing!" Rainstorm hissed.

"Just go on with the plot and fall in the mud already!" Cinderheart growled.

And that's when Rainstorm fell in the mud.

"RiverClan fish. If you steal it, your dead," Bumblepaw announced.

"Where'd you come from?" Dovepaw asked.

"I'm the narrator. I'm everywhere. Which reminds me, there's another preview coming soon," Bumblepaw announced.

"....._Great_," Jayfeather muttered.

"Can these cats stop appearing from nowhere please?" Dovepaw demanded.

"Sure." Firestar shrugged.

"AGH!"

* * *

**Seriously, don't steal RiverClan's fish. You'll be dead before you can say "Gdslkfkjfhkjsfhdsh!", and that's not even a word.  
I think Bumblepaw's my new official narrator.  
I'm currently trying to finish up a few stories, mainly POM: Compotatoers, Sam Umino: The Ninja of Pokemon, The Path of Dreams, and the Book of Random Stories. So basically, I'm only going to be updating stories that are almost done for a few days. (Go Newton Marshall!)**


End file.
